kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kia
Kia is an unseen character in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. As one of the Realm of Darkness' only native resident, she watches events unfold from the shadows. Summary A rather rare sight of a character and an even more oddball of a character. Neither human, Nobody, Unversed or even Heartless, Kia hails from the realm of darkness, sailing along vast reaches in an intangible form, only taking on a physical shape at random intervals in other worlds. Despite her absolute affiliation with the Darkness, this character does not search for hearts or a lust for power. Warriors who have met her have been requested for a simple duel, but she seems much more powerful than she lets on at first. However, she's never too far from a certain one-winged warrior. Appearance Kia's appearance most definitely signifies her as a denizen of the darkness. Her only piece of attire seems to be an altered version of the black cloak familiarly associated with Organization XIII. Though she wears this cloak due to being able to resist the temptation of the darkness, it has been transformed due to her being living darkness itself. The cloak lacks the decorative beads and most of its zipper has been atrophed. The tailcoat appears to be tattered, and an eye rests on the left side of the abodomen. Underneath the cloak reveals a young woman with a demonic appearance, her skin showcasing odd pigments of indigo and purple and a yellow piercing eye with a cat-like slit. Her hair is seemingly wild and unkempt. She appears to wear no footwear and her pants seem to somehow fade into her torso area. She seems to only wear this when in hiding. When not, her entire clothing changes to a dark jacket with wide legs, tight-fitting sleeves with lighter accents on the top, to which a diamond is embedded on the back of the hands. The jacket is open in the middle to reveal her skin, but stops with a second layer of clothing underneath, covering the underside of her breasts neatly. Over this, she wears a cape of sorts with a belt-like collar. She wears a pair of shoes which reveal her digitrade toes. Personality As opposed to the bewitching tones of the likes of Maleficent or the deep, commanding voice of Xehanort's Heartless, Kia speaks in a casual tone, yet there is a soothing application to it. Kia is generally benevolent in nature, a personality of which would totally throw off her appearance. She isn't exactly the kind to kill though at times she'll cut it pretty close She appears to be much more wise and smarter than she's letting on when it comes to matters of light and darkness, adding to a much deeper character under her carefree persona. She appears to find the Light as a malevolent entity as opposed to the darkness. Quotes *''Oooh...pretteh'' *''Well dun' that beat all?'' *''Wait whut?'' *''Darkness really isn't that bad once you get to know it. Blame that blond ol' fart for making such a fuss.'' *''You know nothing about the light. Just look at it: its glare hurts people's eyes. And when one gets too close, it burns you, even kills you if you wander too far. Behind that flare is something far more sinister than the darkness would lead you to believe.'' *''That's what I don't like about you Light guys: so judgmental.'' *''The darkness has nothin' to hide. Tells you everything, y'know.'' Abilities Being born from the realm of darkness, Kia wields powerful shadow magic at the tip of her fingers. The magic at her disposal cannot simply be learned from spellbooks, but rather something to be discovered. Kia has the ability to travel between worlds by opening up Corridors of Darkness. Because she is pure darkness, she is not affected by ailments or transformations inflicted on those born from the realm of light when traveling through these portals. She also has the ability to summon forth an unnamed group of shadowy creatures resembling Heartless as well as having some control over said species. Her other defining trait her body itself which is made out of a metamorphic ooze, allowing her to melt into a puddle and move about stealthily, which can be considered an offshoot to a Purebred's and Unversed's ability to melt into a shadow and move about in a similar manner. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters